User talk:Kallie Jo
RE:Here's the deal Hey, I want to keep the environment awareness going. It shouldn't be a one day thing. By the way, my behavior on chat is determined by everyone else's behavior on the chat. Obviously when I return my sensitivity to things will be more tolerant, but that can wear out if other people aren't behaving well. I'm offering you the chance for me to change my personality to be reserved so it retains good behavior AND spread environmental awareness for an extra day. It's not like my current personality has to stay this way on the wikia, but it doesn't have to change, either, from my choice. I follow the Policy well, but the chat bans, like I said in the past, are subjective to the banner. Whether people think my criticisms are constructive or not depends on them. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here When did I say I wanted to be unbanned? And why did you delete http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Penguin_of_the_Month? That was a useful redirect. Surely there must be a reason. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reply And why not? Policy has a redirect to Club Penguin Wiki:Policy... :http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3APOTM&diff=1349952&oldid=1300947 So now you decide this, considering the template has been there for a long time. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 9002 Excuse me? Why did you delete that redirect? That's not what I was wanting at all! I say there should be a vote to put the redirect back. It's not like you're going to tell the other admins if it should be deleted or not. Can we have a community vote? ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 9004 It's not ridiculous. It's not a bad idea. It makes it easier for people who go to that page accidentally. Your opinion is just one person's opinion. I say we let the community decide on what's best. The admins already decide on the major things, while the community always decides on the minor - moderate things. That's how it's been always. When was the last time we had a community vote on something major? ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 9006 That's classified as moderate, not major. Major is letting the community decide whether someone should be demoted or not, and we haven't had a community vote like that in ages. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 9008 Why you don't say? All this tells me is that there is no reason to not have a community vote. Your opinion that my idea was ridiculous is just your opinion that you expressed, not the community's. I say we have a vote so we know what the majority wants. :) ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 19,980 How do I deal with users on chat that call me 'Pera'? ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 19,981 That doesn't really help. ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Licensing Reminder Sorry Kallie I keep forgetting :(. You should put a notification, when someone uploads a photo, it tells them to license their photo. I think it would be useful. JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 22:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Kallie! Happy Earthday Kallie! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! 00:15, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Image Uploads Sorry I have not put licensing on my photos. I keep forgetting and are in such a hurry. Again very sorry. Mckenzie 101 (talk) 01:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC)April 22, 2014 RE:Grammar on User/User talk pages Where does it say that in the policy though? If it doesn't say that in the policy, then you are using your opinion to suggest me to follow what you think is right. You may well be in the wrong to use your authority to enforce your opinion to make me agree to you. Agreed? ~ Perapin (Contact) 05:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Grammar on User/User talk pages So why did you revert my edit if it's not taken too harshly, usually? Was my morality blown to bits by performing corrective action that only added 1 character to a message? Was the meaning of the message changed substantially? Not at all. Was my edit summary too harsh? Maybe middle way - but people can learn from other people's mistakes that way and learn that (e.g. learning that the sound of "User" sounds like it starts with "Yuser", and thus an "A" should go before instead of an "An"). ~ Perapin (Contact) 05:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I still think you are asserting your opinion to suggest that it deserved a revert. No factual evidence say it is wrong. Simply telling me to "let it be" does not reach a consensus. ~ Perapin (Contact) 05:53, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Weirdest picture I've ever licensed!!? Psst it was User:OrangePuffle ✓ Kyfur (talk) 10:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Why are you kissing Aunt Arctic Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' Sorry Kallie! Hi Kallie! I am sorry about telling everyone in the whole chat some information that I was sent via Skype about another user, I will not do this again :) Will any action be taken for this? Callum Fawsitt (talk) 15:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) User:Callum Fawsitt Help (Kallie Jo/TopEditorsWeekly) I still can't view the list properly. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kallie_Jo/TopEditorsWeekly http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cool_Pixels/global.js [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 06:26, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Penguin Day Wooth too (talk) 20:55, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Please Note I am really Black bird. Emperor Palpy (talk) 02:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Regarding The Funny Hat Page! Hi Kallie! As you may know I have made edits to the Funny Hat Week page many times including undo revisions. Some of them edits and undo revisions went a bit wrong. My first reason for editing was when I randomly clicked on the page (to edit anything randomly LOL) as someone edited a few minutes before and I realized that the Item Info Box was incorrect so I checked the version as well as the version before which was also the same, so I undid both of them and reverted it back to Kyfur's last edit, sorry for the amount of edits, I hope I have done a good job though fixing it, despite I had to fix the Item Info Box, the hats for the Funny Hat Week will have to be added back again, I do apologize for this but I would rather fix the template than worry about that little thing, I just though I'd let you know about this, feel free to reply on my usertalk or private message me on the chat room of any other way I could have done this! :)))))))))) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:44, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Permission To Create A Blog Can I please have permission to create my own blog? From Agent Unknown Hi!! Guess who got a present ✓ Kyfur (talk) 06:15, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks so much! I always try to make sure my edits are as constructive and efficient as possible, so it's nice somebody noticed. :) :Kallie Jo (talk) 21:10, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Custom Makers Do you know any custom makers other than Cool Pixels? Agent Unknown :) :) :) Wait a minute You sure that she allowed to remove talk pages? PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 22:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC) May 4th 15:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. The Red Access (talk) 15:25, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just joined the wiki, can I have access to make my own userpage? Thanks! The Red Access (talk) 15:25, May 4, 2014 (UTC) May The 4th Be With You! Hey! May The 4th Be With You! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:17, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Blog I've read the policy but it still won't let me create a blog, do you know why? (Agent Unknown (talk) 18:32, May 6, 2014 (UTC)) Music Do you know why some of the music is not playing? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Music About 600-699 Mckenzie 101 (talk) 23:48, May 6, 2014 (UTC)May 6th,2014 Hello. My name is Roadhawk. I am an admin on the Animal Jam wiki. I have a concern to report. User:Ilovejamaa74 linked the ajwiki chat on the cpwiki chat. A bunch of users came on chat and were comitting multiple offenses. We have taken care of the situation and are reporting this to the VSTF. Thank you. Roadhawk (talk) 01:28, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Roadhawk Licensing I forgot to license on a music thing. Can you put it on for me? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 02:51, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Reporting Callum Hello. Yes? Is this Kallie Jo? Yes. I'm calling to report Callum Fawsitt for kicking Leader of CP Parties for showing proof of Razaq1 swearing in PM. PICS: http://prntscr.com/3hqxp2 http://prntscr.com/3hqxv9 Thank you. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 22:03, May 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Reporting!' Hi Kallie! As you and a few other of the admins like P-P and Roger, I have been having some problems recently with some users on the chat, I was advised by admins to ignore what they say and come straight to an admins usertalk page, I was told to not worry about what people said if I report it, so here I am going to report Twinkie now as well as Leader and Miron. Twinkie: Screenshots: -http://prntscr.com/3hqa2h Comments:-''' The first thing that was said here by Twinkie was my name two times, I was fine with this no problems at all. I replied to Twinkie "Sure! :)" and several messages weren't sent during the time they can be found here:- http://prntscr.com/3hqaip, http://prntscr.com/3hqan0. - http://prntscr.com/3hqarb -: Twinkie then said "I have a really important question for you, Callum", I replied "Okay Twinkie?". http://prntscr.com/3hqb2f -: He then said, "Well". I then waited for him to ask his question. http://prntscr.com/3hqbbr:- He then finally decided to ask his question after a few minutes wait which was "Have you ever fallen off the bed when your mother walks in with just a towel around her? IT's happened to me once and it was awkward :S" I do not find this very amusing at all, I find this harrasing and I would like this to somehow be stopped. http://prntscr.com/3hqbxf- Another few minutes later Twinkie says this "Gosh, callum's ignoring me, I wonder if I should tell the admins that chat mod is ignoring people" - I am assuming he said this to get attention but I find it rather rude. '''Leader: Also, I do not at all like the idea of Leader asking Twinkie to join a PM with him including adding me and then causing a whole load of drama being on Leader's side. Super Miron: http://prntscr.com/3hqi4r - User swears by user other digits in between his word. http://prntscr.com/3hqii6 - Super Miron kicked, great, he deserved it. http://prntscr.com/3hqiok - Then Miron tries to make me look like a fool. I am sick and tired and rather upset with how Miron is being rude to me all the time, I think he needs to be told to stop, full stop with his rudeness, it's totally un-wanted. Bradyisback: http://prntscr.com/3hqo1n - Bradyis back enters the Chat Room and says "Hi Callum, the one who acts like a girl and sends them to leaders account!", he then says "#BANCalllum". He also says this again later after he came back into the Chat Room after his kick:- http://prntscr.com/3hqq4u. http://prntscr.com/3hqsih - He then started making changes to my name which I did not like, so I kicked him for the second time. http://prntscr.com/3hqoqu - I then banned him for being really rude and interfering with mine and Leader's problems. Last screenshots could not be bothered to give info: - http://prntscr.com/3hqx6n - http://prntscr.com/3hqxdy - http://prntscr.com/3hqxn4 - Kicked Leader for sending drama into the Chat Room (PS: read what he put). - http://prntscr.com/3hqxz7 - Leader say's I kicked him unfairly but I kicked him for copying drama. - http://prntscr.com/3hqy99 - Kicked for posting a Private Message - http://prntscr.com/3hqvzi - Includes drama, and a word close to swearing. - http://prntscr.com/3hqyp5 Adding to the end, just a few things in general: I love being a Chat Moderator and Rollback, I love Moderating the Chat Room and contributing to this Wiki with editing! However; Many people on the Chat Room today, have seem to have made a lot of comments regarding 'Demotion', 'Rubbish Chat Mod' etc, do you think I should just ignore these? I mean I try to explain to these people that I really enjoy my role within this Wiki but it's so sad to see other users being direspectful. I hope I have done the right thing reporting all this stuff to you! :) I hope to hear from you soon Kallie! (A.K.A: The Best Admin!) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:06, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt :I have read and discussed this report on chat and I approve that all these users have been misbehaving. However, Callum Fawsitt has also misbehaved by kicking someone for something bad they said in PM, when only a screenshot was provided as proof. Super Miron, Leader of CP Parties!, Bradyisback, Twinkie, and Callum Fawsitt have all contributed to a dramatic conflict. Like Chriskim said, the mods should be demoted for arguing. This is not proper etiquette for chat moderators and SHOULD NOT be tolerated. ~ Perapin (Contact) 00:35, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::inb4 you get IP banned from lightshot 13:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Files Can we be able to upload videos to our computer? I'm starting to get annoyed because I can't upload videos from our computer and I can't have a youtube and etc. Please can we add this feature to the Wikia? And if somebody uploads something inappropriate then they will get a block. Jazzypengy12 (talk) 00:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Jazzypengy12 'Thank You Very Much Kallie!' Hi Kallie! Thank You Very Much Kallie for being able to help me with the problems from last night! Thank You for blocking Bradyisback he really deserved if after all the trouble he made. Thank You for also blocking Razaq1. Another few things I'd like to report to you are below: Yesterday, some user on the chat obvsiously got banned and they decided to make several sock puppet accounts which are listed below: - PerapinNeedsFriends - CallumisAStalker They have both been banned from chat but I think due to there offensive names, I think they should be blocked for infinite, if not at least some sort of block. Secondly with Razaq1 again. http://prntscr.com/3hr07s - Leader posted this screenshot to me in Private Message of his Private Message conversation with Popcorn, I do not know if Private Message conversations count in this case but you may see that Popcorn has admitted to Leader that he is Razaq1, he told Leader not to tell me this but Leader thankfully did the right thing and reported him to me in my Private Message conversation with him. Do you think his account should be blocked for creating a sock puppet account? If you have any questions or would appreciate more evidence or want to know more information about any users etc or have any positive or negative feedback on how my approach was with solving the problems etc, be sure to let me know! :) I hope to hear from you soon! :) Thank You once again! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 09:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Congrats Hi Kallie, Thanks, lol. I see that i owe you a congratz as well, and it looks like a perfect timing :P So, congratulations for making your 21,000th edit! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:35, May 10, 2014 (UTC) UnProtection May/11/2013 I have edited more on the actual user page now, and i have less than 40% of my editing on user page now. Can you please unprotect it now? - your pal, Bongi6 less than 40% - Bongi6 Bots I am a administrator on a wiki and I was wondering how to make a bot. I asked another administrator and he said he didn't know how. You have a bot so I decided to ask you. Jazzypengy12 (talk) 19:04, May 17, 2014 (UTC)Jazzypengy12 Bot Can i add Best Bot instead of Most Irritating User? the certificate will be given to the bot's owner. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 14:10, May 19, 2014 (UTC) 2012 Hey Kallie, I was scrolling through and came across 2012. It was deleted back in 2009 and protected from re-creation. The link to it is no longer in mainspace (the page it was on is here), however, it is included on Template:Years. Also, other years serve as redirects to list of parties pages (e.g. 2014 → List of Parties and Events in 2014), so basically I'm just asking you to un-protect the page and redirect it to List of Parties and Events in 2012. Thanks, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 19:15, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the '''Best Graphics Designer' category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Emote Request Can this be a emote? Nom Nom Cake (talk) 23:40, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:37, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Not gonna be on now Hey Kallie Jo, I won't gonna be on wikia for Today and Next Week now, you did really good at Club Penguin Wiki Jobs, and I am too busy right now, see ya when I come back on 2 weeks, if you need help, ask me in talk page! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 23:52, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Delete Page Sorry but i renamed a page called Pizza Sauce to Hot Sauce (Mild) and i think the redirect page should be deleted so that it can be back to Pizza Sauce. Bongi6 (talk) 15:03, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Bongi6 Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:07, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank You for changing the wiki's color to white again. The Dark Blue color didn't made some text visible. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 18:23, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Delete Images I accidentally uploaded some duplicate images...Can you please delete them for me? Here they are: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:ABaUP4I.png and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:LqZc9I2.png Thanks! [[User:Candybill104|'Candybill104']] [[User_talk:Candybill104|'Talk to me here!']] 05:48, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Done. :Kallie Jo (talk) 05:49, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congratulations!! Hi Kallie, Wow, thank you very much! I completely forgot about it XP Thanks for noticing, and the cake was great! Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Agent Unknown (For becoming The Most Helpful Penguin) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:11, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Cg2916 Hi Kallie, so there is a user called Cg2916 who was blocked on February 8, 2014 for 3 days for swearing, however the block was supposed to end ages ago, can you please unblock him? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 13:39, May 25, 2014 (UTC)) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:16, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Perapin Kallie? Why did perapin get blocked? On his talk page he wants to say sorry. BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 07:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:00, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Preferences Signature Links Hi, do you know how to add links and colors to your signature? I figured out the pictures and the links, but not the links AND the colors. Please tell me if you do. Thank you! Pop!�� 00:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Chat Kallie, please get on chat ASAP. We have a problem. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 14:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat GET ON CHAT QUICK, WE'RE BEING RAIDED! I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 23:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :You are fine now, Kallie, it's under control. Jeserator ''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!'' 00:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:33, May 31, 2014 (UTC)